Universidad, Fobias y Hermandades
by Rinnu
Summary: OneShot. Primer semestre de la universidad, sola en un ambiente nuevo, luchando para adaptarse, controlar sus fobias y rechazando la invitación de la hermandad a la que perteneció su madre. Cualquiera diría que sería difícil, pero la aparición de un amable chico lo haría todo más fácil.
1. Universidad, Fobias y Hermandades

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **Primer semestre de la universidad, sola en un ambiente nuevo, luchando para adaptarse, controlar sus fobias y rechazando la invitación de la hermandad a la que perteneció su madre. Cualquiera diría que sería difícil, pero la aparición de un amable chico lo haría todo más fácil.**

* * *

 **Aky9110, aquí tu regalo súper atrasado por los 200 mensajes en "Vientre de alquiler", espero te guste.**

* * *

 **Universidad, Fobias y Hermandades.**

El bullicio en toda la universidad era ensordecedor, pancartas, carteles, globos, música, bebidas, comida y volantes estaban por todas partes, llenando de basura llenaban todo el campus. Solo por ser el inicio del año escolar y las Hermandades reclutaban nuevos miembros.

Y justo en la mitad de todo aquel caos debía pasar un joven de ojos dorados y cabello negro, era su tercer año en la universidad y no terminaba de acostumbrarse a todo aquello. Montó en su bicicleta y se dirigió a su dormitorio, esperaba poder tener paz y tranquilidad.

― Hola Inuyasha ¿Cómo has estado?― saludó una joven exuberante de cabello negro. Estaba rodeada de sus "hermanas", todas vestidas con short negro diminuto y bikini rosa con las letras que las representaban "ΑΘΜ".

― Hola Yura.― respondió fastidiado.

― Te presento a Kikyou la próxima presidenta de "Alpha Theta Mu".― dijo al señalar otra mujer, no era tan exuberante como Yura y su cabello era largo hasta la cadera.

― Un placer.― saludó a la nerviosa chica.

― Se más amable, eres de los chicos más lindos de aquí, puedes tener a la chica que quieras, di cual y la tienes.

― ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me interesan tus "juegos"?

― Kikyou es linda, inteligente, atlética y viene de buena familia, considéralo.

― ¿Por eso la elegiste como tu sucesora?

― Tiene otras cualidades, puedes conocerlas si sales con ella.

― No me interesan ninguna de ustedes.― dijo cortando su charla y reanudando su marcha.

Yura le dejo irse porque ya tendría otra oportunidad de convencerlo y había visto a una chica nueva que tenía en la mira. Le gustara o no, era hija de una expresidenta de su casa y debía formar parte de ellas.

― ¡Hey Higurashi! Ve a la casa "Alpha Theta Mu", en dos semanas.

― No gracias.― respondió la azabache.

― Es tu deber, tu madre fue una de nosotras, fue presidenta, una de las mejores y tú como su hija, debe ir a la elección de candidatas, si eres tan buena como ella, pasarás muy fácilmente.

― No quiero ser parte de ustedes.

Sabía que su madre perteneció a esa fraternidad y fue una época muy feliz, también era consiente que su madre le externo su deseo por entrar a la fraternidad, pero ella no quería formar parte de ese grupo.

― Has recibido una invitación de la presidenta, debes ir.

― Si no voy ¿Qué?― no se dejaría intimidar por esa chica.

― Te arrepentirás.

― Viviré con eso.― decidió ignorarlas y se fue a buscar un lugar apartado.

Caminó a la parte trasera de la biblioteca y se sentó en una banca bajo un árbol, sin duda era un lugar muy tranquilo y el viento que soplaba la refrescaba, lo único malo era que estaba en una colina y podía ver todo el alboroto causado por las fraternidades.

― Son unas taradas.― pensó en voz alta al verlas mojar su ropa y coquetear con chicos.

― Ignóralas, eso es todos los años.

Kagome se sobresaltó al escuchar a un chico, ella pensó que estaba sola. Por su lado, Inuyasha estaba divertido por ver a aquella chica asustada y sorprendida.

― Perdón, no sabía que había alguien.

― No hay nada de que perdonar.― ya iba camino a su habitación pero decidió acostarse bajo el árbol en la colina, el clima era muy agradable ese día.― ¿Eres de nuevo ingreso?

― Sí, informática.

― Aeronáutica, nos estamos viendo.― dijo al recibir un mensaje al celular.

Kagome se quedó viendo el camino por el cual se había marchado el joven, por un momento quedo impactada por el peculiar color de ojos de él, pero no solo eso, era el chico más atractivo que hubiera visto.

* * *

Esperaba la última clase de la semana y oficialmente habría pasado su primera semana en la universidad. Se sentía tan feliz, pero algo que la inquietaba, no se había topado con aquel chico de ojos miel. Los alumnos dela aula a la que iba a entrar comenzaron a salir, se apartó para dejar el pasillo libre y tiró su lapicera, se apresuró a recoger todo y alguien le paso un marcador.

― Hola nueva, ¿Qué tal las clases?― al salir y ver a aquella azabache recoger sus plumas y marcadores, se acercó.

― Bien hasta ahora, dime algo, dicen que este profesor es muy estricto y de mal carácter.

― Es verdad, pero te doy un consejo, alaga a su gato, con eso te lo ganas.

― ¿Hablas enserio?― no estaba muy segura si le decía la verdad.

― No te mentiría, acércate.― le invitó a asomarse al salón y junto al escritorio había una jaula.― Te advierto que el gato tiene cara de malo, pero se deja acariciar, es completamente dócil, no te engaño.

― Eso haré.

― Te dejó, aún me faltan tres horas

* * *

Kagome comía en la cafetería mientras adelantaba su tarea, que no se dio cuenta que un chico en particular se sentó junto a ella.

― ¿Cómo te fue con el gato?― preguntó con curiosidad, casi había pasado una semana desde que la había visto.

― Hola, tenías razón, muchas gracias.― dejó su tarea y se concentró en su acompañante.

― ¿De dónde vienes? Tu acento no es de por aquí.

― Okinawa.

― Eso lo explica, yo soy de aquí, ¿Ya te adaptaste a la ciudad?

― Estoy en eso, es lo bueno de vivir en uno de los dormitorios del campus, me queda cerca la escuela.

― ¿En cuales vives? Yo en el "D".― con suerte vivían cerca.

― En el "F".

― Muy cerca del mío, es extraño que no nos topemos seguido.

― Tú andas en bici y yo a pie, debo salir mucho antes para llegar a tiempo.

― Sí, eso debe ser, ¿Ya tienes amigas?

― La mayoría son hombres y lo que se dicen amigos, no, nos saludamos y todo pero hasta allí.

― Cuando gustes te doy un recorrido por Tokio.― ofreció sin dudarlo.

― Eres muy amable.

― Si tú quieres, podría ser... Espera.― estaba por invitarla a salir cuando le llamaron.― ¿Qué?... Soluciónalo tú... Es increíble que me supliques... Ya voy, pero me debes una.― suspiró frustrado, iba a aniquilar a su amigo, Kagome le agradaba mucho y tenía la esperanza de llegar a conocerla mejor, con suerte su soltería acabaría pronto.― Me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

Kagome le vio marchar desilusionada, le encantaba pasar tiempo con él y en esa ocasión espero conocerle un poco más.

* * *

No podía creer que su suerte estuviera mejorado, fue al supermercado por su dotación de papitas y en el área de lácteos, vio a una azabache que encontraba no tan seguido como quería.

― Okinawa, estas lejos del campus.― saludó al ella poner en su carrito varios _tetrapacks_ pequeños de chocolate.

― Vine a comprar víveres.― respondió feliz a causa del encuentro.

― ¿Sola?

― No, conocí a una chica muy agradable, es dos años mayor, está allá.― dijo al mirar a una castaña que elegía un shampoo.

― La conozco, sale con mi mejor amigo, buena elección.― dijo al ver a Sango, está feliz porque no hubiera sido un chico.― Así que eres adicta a la leche de chocolate.― agregó para seguir escuchándola.

― Culpable.

― Yo a las papitas.― le mostró las tres grandes bolsas que llevaba.

― No es muy saludable.

― Solo las como cuando miró televisión o en las noches largas de estudio.

― ¿Tú vienes con alguien?― preguntó Kagome al no notar algún acompañante con el chico, pero a lo lejos había una chica pelirroja que se les quedaba viendo, tal vez, él venía con ella.

― No.

― Siempre te veo solo.― como quisiera hacer realmente la pregunta que deseaba ¿Tienes novia?

― Es porque cuando te encuentro lo estoy.

― Has de tener muchos amigos.

― Los necesarios... Por cierto, el otro día te iba a pedir que...― Kagome le miraba esperanzada, ¿Podía ser que le invitara a salir?― Luego te digo, ya viene Sango, es mejor no me vea, no le digas que me viste, luego te explicó.― dijo frustrado, porque como muchas veces, se fue por necesidad y sin invitarla a salir.

* * *

Se había quedado dormido por estar terminando un resumen y ahora iba tarde a la clase. Entró al edificio que le correspondía y vio con frustración que estaban trapeando más escaleras.

― Lo siento joven, no puede pasar por acá, pero puede usar el elevador, solo por esta ocasión.― indicó un señor, sabiendo que el elevador era para personas con discapacidad, ancianos y embarazadas.

― Entiendo, gracias.― se apresuró a ir al elevador y grata fue su sorpresa al ver que la persona que iba en el, era Okinawa.

― ¡Okinawa!.― gritó para que le estuviera la puerta.― Gracias.― dijo al entrar.

― De nada ¿A qué piso vas?

― Al seis.

― Yo al cinco.― dijo al oprimir el nuevo número.― ¿Puedo preguntar por qué el otro día no querías que Sango te viera?― preguntó para hacer plática.

― Miroku, su novio.― específico.― La había estado esquivado porque le daría una sorpresa por su aniversario y ella quería saber que tramaba su novio, entonces lo mejor que pude hacer fue huir, no quería hablar de más.

― ¿Y todo salió bien?

― Muy bien, también esa fue la razón por la cual te deje en la cafetería, Miroku me pidió ayuda para...― se cayó al elevador detenerse y apagarse las luces.

― Se detuvo.― dijo Kagome al ponerse nerviosa.

― Se fue la luz.― lo que le faltaba, oficialmente llegaba tarde.

― Va a regresar pronto ¿Verdad?

― ¿Qué tienes?― la observó ponerse en una esquina, abrazarse ella misma e intentando calmar su respiración.― ¿Eres claustrofóbica?― preguntó al intuirlo y la chica asintió.― Aquí estoy... Pronto nos moveremos.― decía para calmarla, pero ¿Cómo calmabas a un claustrofóbico?

Inuyasha la veía respirar con dificultad, cerrar sus ojos y murmurar algo que no entendía, esa situación le era frustrante, no sabía cómo actuar. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia que le restaba cuando el elevador se abrió y se apresuró a salir con la azabache.

― ¿Estás mejor?― preguntó al ver que la respiración de ella se calmaba.

― Sí, perdón por hacerte presenciar eso.

― Descuida ¿Ya estás bien? ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería?

― No, ya me calme, no te preocupes solo me desespere al ver que no se abría la puerta, además no es como si estuviera en el techo, en una piscina o cayeran rayos.

― ¿También le tienes miedo a eso?

― Soy un desastre, me tengo que ir, llego tarde.― emprendió su huida, después de eso él ya no iba a querer saber nada de ella.

Inuyasha la observó marcharse y esa misma noche, al estar acostado en su cama, buscaba desde su celular información sobre las fobias.

― Acrofobia, miedo a las alturas... Brontofobia, miedo a los truenos y relámpagos... Hidrofobia, miedo al agua, es el que más se le parece.― no había dado con algo que fuera específico de las piscinas.― Tratamiento: Terapia, actividades de relajación, exposición.

Gruño frustrado, no había nada en específico que le dijese como ayudar a alguien. Mañana iría con el psicólogo de la escuela para preguntarle.

* * *

Salió de su aburrida clase por un aperitivo a la máquina expendedora y frente a ella, estaba la chica que a diario rogaba por ver, al parecer tuvieron la misma necesidad de comida.

Kagome veía la variedad de galletas que había y al no haber nadie esperando su turno, tomaba su tiempo, tal vez ese día comería las de pasas, las de fresa, mejor las de chispas de chocolate o tal vez eran mejor los _pocky_ de banana.

― Okinawa ¿Eligiendo un aperitivo?

― ¡Hey! Hola.― saludo feliz.― Sí, ya no aguantaba el hambre.

― Yo igual.

― Las tengo, adelante.― dijo al tomar sus pocky.

― Okinawa.― habló en voz alta, no había sido su intención decirlo de nuevo, pero le pareció extraño que no conociera el nombre de la azabache.

 _¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? ¿Así tenía planeado invitarla a salir?_

― Dime.

― Siempre te llamo Okinawa, no me has dicho tu nombre.― dijo al elegir sus papas saladas.

― ¡Disculpa! Soy Higurashi Kagome.― ¡Era verdad! No se habían presentado.

― Kagome, lindo nombre. Takahashi Inuyasha.― él también se presentó.

― El tuyo es original, único, raro pero me gusta.― kami, ya estaba hablando demás por los nervios.

― Préstame tu móvil.― pidió él y Kagome se lo dio.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer?

― Ahora tienes mi número, lo que necesites, llámame, ahora regresemos a clase, no querrás ser sancionada.

― De hecho, no tengo clase.

 _¡Debía ser broma! Esa hubiese sido una gran oportunidad para pasar tiempo con ella._

* * *

Estaba decidida, ese día Inuyasha aceptaría salir con ella, se había arreglado con ropa nueva y puesto su mejor perfume. No aceptaría un "no", era la futura presidenta de "Alpha Theta Mu" y podía conseguir lo que quisiera.

― Inuyasha.― llamó al verlo salir de su clase, sin importarle que estuviera acompañado por otros dos chicos.

― Hola Kikyou.

― Tengo dos pases de cortesía a la pista de patinaje, ¿Quisieras ir conmigo?

― Los dejamos, hasta el lunes Takahashi.― se despidieron los acompañantes de Inuyasha.

― Será divertido y dicen que hay muy buena comida.― gran idea, por el estómago se le conquista.

― Tengo mucha tarea y todo el fin de semana estaré ocupado.― dijo para rechazarla con la verdad.

― No tiene que ser hoy, los puedo usar en este mes, no especifica el día.

― Eres linda y todo eso, sé que Yura quiere que salgamos, pero no estoy interesado.― rechazó lo más delicadamente posible que pudo.

― Solo un día, puede que te guste, también podemos ir a pasear en bote, no debe ser precisamente la pista de patinaje.

― Los exámenes están próximos y...

― Solo un día, no te quitaré mucho tiempo.

Inuyasha se lo meditó un momento, podía aceptar y mostrarle que no tenía interés en ella, que la cita había sido mala idea y con suerte ella se desanimaría. Podía hacer eso, solo sería la mitad de su día. Suspiró dispuesto a aceptar, cuando a lo lejos vio pasar a Kagome, la chica iba comiendo unas papitas y por la manera que agitó la bolsa ya se las había acabado, también se percató que miraba en contenido con desilusión ¿Tendría hambre?

― Kikyou, lo siento pero no va a pasar, seguro encontrarás a alguien mejor, me tengo que ir.― la dejó con la palabra en la boca y corrió a alcanzar a su azabache.

Kikyou miró a Inuyasha con furia al ver que corría para alcanzar a otra chica, la chica que rechazó la invitación de ser una hermana alpha.

― ¡Kagome! ¿Tienes algo qué hacer?― preguntó rogando que dijera "no".

― No, ya terminaron mis clases.

― ¿Tienes hambre?

― De hecho sí.

― Perfecto, te llevaré a comer el mejor ramen de Tokio.― se apresuró a decir antes de que pasara alguna cosa que le impidiera esa salida con Kagome.

― ¿El mejor ramen?

― Te sorprenderás, es delicioso.― está feliz, finalmente iba a poder tener su largo momento a solas con Kagome.

 **...**

Yura y otras chicas pasaban por el pasillo de los dormitorios de la hermandad, cuando escucharon un sollozo proveniente de uno de los cuartos, entraron de inmediato. Kikyou estaba sobre su cama hecha un mar de lágrimas.

― Kikyou ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Yura.

― Soy inteligente, soy educada, cuido mi apariencia y siempre le estoy haciendo cumplidos ¿Por qué no le agrado?

― ¿Qué paso?― preguntó Tsubaki.

― Lo invite a salir y me rechazó.― explicó al sentarse en la cama.― Seguí insistiendo, estaba por aceptar salir conmigo y la vio a ella.

― ¿A quién?― Yura estaba realmente interesada por conocer a la trepadora.

― A Higurashi, les seguí y la llevó a comer Ramen, a mí me dijo que no tenía tiempo, que tenía mucha tarea.

― Tranquila linda, para eso tienes a tus hermanas.― reconfortó Tsubaki.

― Hablaré con los chicos de Roar Omega Roar para que ayuden a darle una lección.― dijo Yura von perversidad.

* * *

Después de esa tarea, serían oficialmente chicos "RΩR" y estarían en una fiesta alocada con las Alphas. Con discreción se separaron y se encargaron de despejar el piso, logrando que su objetivo se quedase solo al ser la última persona en salir del aula.

― ¿Higurashi?

― Sí.― contestó sin ver quien le hablaba, estaba muy ocupada intentando guardar un libro en su mochila.― ¿Para qué quieren…― al verlos encapuchados todas sus alertas se encendieron.

― Nuestro pase.

― ¿Qué pase?― oficialmente estaba asustada.

― ¡Sujétenla!― ordenó uno de ellos.

― ¡No! ¡Suéltenme!

Kagome peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero ellos la superaban en número y fuerza. Con horror vio que la llevaban a otra aula y la empujaban al armario, para cuando se recuperó ya habían cerrado la puerta. Intentó abrirla y nada, ¡No se abría! ¿Por qué no se abría? Golpeo la puerta, gritó y nadie iba ¿Ya no estaría nadie en el piso? ¿Ahora qué hacía? Se dejó caer al piso e intentó no pensar en aquel espacio pequeño.

 _Ahora tienes mi número, lo que necesites, llámame._

Como pudo sacó su teléfono y marcó a Inuyasha, en cada timbrazo le costaba respirar más y perdía la esperanza.

 _¿Podía llegar a morir de miedo?_

Estaba corriendo en la pista de la universidad cuando su música fue interrumpida por una llamada, al ver que era Kagome contestó de inmediato.

― Kagome, que...

― Inuyasha...― interrumpió con voz apagada.

― ¿Qué sucede?― preguntó preocupado al moral el tono de voz.

― Ven por favor.― con cada palabra le costaba más hablar y todo se volvía borroso.

― ¿Dónde estás?

― Armario... Ven...

― ¿En cuál?― ella debía darle más información, con esa no podía encontrarla.

― Se hace... Pequeño...

― Dime el lugar.

― Escuela... Literatura... Escobas y...― ya no podía más, en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Con eso, Inuyasha se dio una idea y corrió al edificio donde a Kagome tuvo su última clase, en ningún momento colgó la llamada, debía mantener calmada a la chica.

― No pienses en el lugar donde estas, imagina que estas en un parque, es un lugar amplio, no hay paredes.― llegó al edificio y subió las escaleras saltando algunos escalones, llego al piso de Literatura y no había almacén del conserje.― Kagome, necesito que me digas más del lugar donde estas, ¿Kagome? ¡¿Kagome?!― ella no le contestaba y temió lo peor, colgó y llamó de nuevo, con suerte escucharía el timbre.

Fue recorriendo todos los pisos y nada, pero cuando se estaba dando por vencido, vio afuera del aula de Filosofía un boche que Kagome solía usar, ¡Claro! En ese salón se daba "Literatura 1" y tenía un almacén ¿Cómo se le olvido? Entró a la fuerza y sin perder más tiempo fue a sacar a Kagome de su prisión.

La azabache estaba en el piso, con la mirada perdida, la cargó y sacó del armario.

― Tranquila, estas bien, estoy contigo.― hablaba para calmarla y ella recuperara la compostura.

Una hora después Inuyasha se encontraba acompañando a Kagome a su dormitorio, con dos cajas de pizza, por el resto del día la acompañaría para que no sufriera alguna crisis.

― ¿No vives en la planta baja?― preguntó al verla subir las escaleras, por su fobia, creyó pediría vivir en el primer piso.

― No, cuarto piso, lo sé, mi miedo, pero solo entró en pánico sí estoy en la azotea, la escalera de incendios, un trampolín, un aerostático...

― Entiendo, tu piso es seguro porque no ves abajo.

― Jamás me asomo por la ventana.

Entraron y se acomodaron en el suelo junto a la cama, como en la mayoría de dormitorios de estudiantes, solo había dos cuartos, el primero estaba la cama, un armario, un frigobar, la parrilla y una mesa baja; el segundo era el baño y ducha.

― ¿Por qué te encerraron? ¿Recuerdas quienes fueron?― preguntó comiendo su pizza.

― Alguna hermandad, no les vi bien, llevaban capuchas, pero eran chicos.

― Debió ser por alguna tonta prueba.

― Pero ¿Yo que tengo que ver?

― No lo sé, son unos idiotas.― por esa razón ahora los detestaba más.

― Gracias por ir.

― No hay problema, cuando gustes.

* * *

Y así, tres meses habían pasado desde que el semestre escolar inició, en ese tiempo la relación entre Kagome e Inuyasha mejoró muchísimo, se habían vuelto inseparables y no solo por compartir amigos, hace tres semanas oficialmente eran pareja.

Kagome miraba el cielo ponerse oscuro, la temporada de lluvias había llegado y con ella la inevitable aparición de relámpagos, sería mejor irse a casa y acurrucarse bajo sus cobijas.

― Va a llover.― dijo Inuyasha al aparecer y darle un beso en la mejilla.

― No me recuerdes, es mejor apurarnos.― las gotas de lluvia ya caían y a lo lejos vio un rayo.

― Vamos a mi cuarto, está más cerca.― sugirió al verla tensarse.― Escucha música.― le puso sus audífonos y subió el volumen.

― Gracias.

― No te preocupes, me quedaré contigo hasta que acabe la tormenta.

...

Yura y Kikyou estaban sentadas en la sala de la casa "Alpha Theta Mu", escuchando lo que unas hermanas le decían y no lo creían, o tal vez no querían creerlo.

― ¿Qué ella que?― habló furiosa Yura.

― Entró al cuarto de Inuyasha, pasaron tres horas y no salió, nos cansamos de esperar.― dijo Tsubaky.

― Esto ya es el colmo, esa zorra se ha metido en terreno peligroso, si hubiera aceptado ser una de nosotras le podríamos permitir revolcarse con el chico destinado a ti querida Kikyou, ya que compartimos todo, deberá recibir una lección.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer?― preguntó una dolida Kikyou.

― Ya lo veras.― se levantó e hizo llamar a todas las alpha, una vez reunidas, les dio el comunicado.― Novatas, su última prueba será ver que tan fieles son a sus hermanas Alphas.― les habló Yura a las nuevas.

― ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?― preguntaron entusiasmadas.

― Asagui, tu tía es la encargada de los archivos de los estudiantes, vas a conseguir el expediente de Higurashi Kagome... Himawari, Sora y Ryuka, la van a seguir, me reportaran todo.― el objetivo era encontrar algo sucio que poder usar encontra de Higurashi.

* * *

Kagome salía del aula donde había presentado uno de sus exámenes de mitad de semestre, miró la hora y faltaban quince minutos para que Inuyasha se encontrara con ella. Así que decidió ir por una bebida, al llegar a la maquina expendedora en el primer piso, suspiró decepcionada al no haber leche de chocolate, pero había jugo de uva, introdujo el dinero y al oprimir el botón que le daría su jugo, fue amordazada por alguien que no logró ver, era increíble que eso le pasara de nuevo, por más que lucho no consiguió liberarse y en un segundo sintió todo su cuerpo relajarse, hasta caer inconsciente.

Yura y varias más veían despertar a Kagome, cuando se enteraron de las fobias de la chica supieron lo que tenían que hacer. Idearon un brillante plan la secuestrarían a la primer oportunidad de verla sola, la llevarían a la piscina de la escuela y subirían a la plataforma más alta, el broche de oro sería el peso extra que pondrían en su pierna y colgaría fuera de la plataforma.

― Hola Kagome.

― Yura, ¿Qué es lo que hacen?― vio con espanto el lugar en donde estaba, justo en la orilla de la plataforma de clavados.

― Higurashi rechazaste a las hermanas de "Alpha Theta Mu" y le robaste el novio a la futura presidenta, por eso, debes enfrentar tus miedos.― caminó hasta ella son una perversa sonrisa.

― No por favor.― suplicó cerrando los ojos.

― Debes aprender que nadie se mete con una Alpha.

Kagome le miró y se dio cuenta que en uno de sus tobillos, tenía amarrada un aro de pesa.

― Es mejor que te sostengas.― advirtió al empujar la pesa fuera de la plataforma.

― ¡Basta!― gritó Kagome al sujetarse del barandal de la plataforma.

― Te dejaremos si juras marcharte de la escuela y cortar todo lazo con Inuyasha.

― No haré eso.― contestó con determinación.

― Disfruta tu castigo.

En cuestión de unos minutos se encontraba sola en el lugar, pero alguien en algún momento debía entrar y la encontraría, solo debía resistir. Inuyasha ya debía estar buscándola.

 **…**

Inuyasha caminaba de un lado a otro, Kagome le dijo que terminando su examen le vería en la jardinera del edificio donde ella presentaría examen, pero no llegaba, ya habían pasado 15 minutos y no había señal de ella. Observó el cielo y a cada segundo se oscurecía más.

― Su examen debió terminar tarde.― dijo Miroku para calmarlo.

― No contesta y va a llover pronto.― ya estaba desesperado, una gran tormenta iba a caer y Kagome podía pasmarse por el miedo.

― Vamos a buscarla, Miroku ve a la cafetería, Inuyasha al salón donde tiene examen y yo a la biblioteca.― sugirió Sango.

― ¿Y si no está en esos lugares?― preguntó Inuyasha.

― Preguntemos sí la han visto, elegimos un nuevo lugar y nos avisamos para ir.― dijo Miroku antes de ir a su lugar indicado.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia se hacían presentes y no podían encontrar a Kagome, se escuchó el primer relámpago y su desesperación se incrementó en todos, ojala Kagome estuviera en un lugar seguro. Fue hasta que Miroku decidió cortar camino por el terreno de la piscina, que pudo ver por las ventanas a su amiga. Sacó su teléfono para llamar a Inuyasha, cuando lo vio al otro lado de la cerca con Sango.

― ¡Inuyasha!― gritó al momento que un rayo caía.― ¡Inuyasha!― movió las manos y finalmente fue visto.― ¡Está en la plataforma de la piscina!― dicho eso, Inuyasha saltó la cerca y se le acercó.

― ¿Cómo va a ser ella? Le teme a las alturas.

― Asómate.― le empujó para que lo viera por él mismo.

― ¡No!― gritó al verla colgar.

Rodeó el edificio para entrar, si Kagome se soltaba corría riesgo de ahogarse.

 **…**

Tenía que bajar, debía pensar que estaba en otro lugar, pero la tormenta afuera no la dejaba y el peso en su pie era demasiado, en cualquier instante todas sus fuerzas se esfumarían. La tormenta eléctrica había comenzado y su corazón se aceleró, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, poco a poco sus dedos fueron separándose de la barra y cayó a la piscina.

Inuyasha entró corriendo y se clavó a la piscina, con dificultad sacó a Kagome a causa del peso extra, pero una vez en la orilla, sus amigos le ayudaron a subirla. Le checo sus signos vitales y no respiraba, sin perder más tiempo le dio _RCP_.

― Tienes que respirar, vamos respira.

― Ya llame a emergencias.― dijo Sango con preocupación.

― No te puedes ir, respira Kagome.

Inuyasha no dejaba de hablarle, ni de intentar hacerla respirar, no se permitiría perderla.

― Eso es, buena chica.― la abrazó contra su pecho, ahora agradecía haber sido obligado a tomar ese curso de primeros auxilios.

― Inu... Sabía que vendrías por mí.― habló con dificultad, tenía frío y miedo, pero Inuyasha ya estaba con ella, no tenía que temer.

― Siempre, siempre lo voy hacer.― decía eso, cuando sintió ser cubiertos por toallas, sus amigos lo habían hecho.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba fuera de la casa "Alpha Theta Mu", ya que la universidad no pudo hacer nada con la acusación de Kagome contra esa hermandad, a falta de pruebas, él esperaba poder ver a una o dos chicas en particular y charlar. Vio la hora y todavía tenía tiempo, en media hora debía ir a recoger a Kagome de terapia, porque a causa de lo que hicieron esas mujeres, las fobias de su novia habían incrementado. Finalmente vio salir a Kikyou con ropa deportiva.

― ¿Por qué lo hicieron?― preguntó sin más.

― No sé de qué hablas.― intentó esquivarlo, pero él no se lo permitió.

― De lo que le hicieron a Kagome.

― No le hicimos nada.

― Ellas las vio, le hablaron cara a cara ¿Cómo no iba a reconocerlas?

― No tienes pruebas y la palabra de ella no vale mucho.― de ser así, ya las hubiesen sancionado y nada había pasado.

― ¿Solo porque te rechacé, porque ella las rechazó?

― ¿En verdad no lo recuerdas?― le miró dolida a los ojos.

― ¿Qué cosa?― preguntó no comprendiendo de qué hablaba.

― Hace años, estaba de vacaciones con mi familia en Kyoto, en unas cabañas.― especificó.― Salí a jugar y caí al lodo, los niños se burlaron de mí, nadie me ayudo, excepto tú, te acercaste y me ayudaste a ponerme de pie, me defendiste.― explicó con ensoñación.― Esperé verte de nuevo al otro día, compre un pastel para dártelo, pero ya te habías ido.― recordó decepcionada.― Al entrar a la universidad te reconocí de inmediato pero tú no a mí.

― Solo fui amable.― dijo al recordar ese viaje, había sido un verano cuando tenía ocho años y detestó ir a ese lugar, él quería ir a la playa.― Mi madre me enseñó a respetar a las niñas y no te reconocí porque ya no recordaba ni ese día, hasta ahora.

― Aquel día te pregunte si podíamos salir y dijiste que sí.

― Kikyou, lo entendiste mal o yo lo hice, comprende que solo tenía 8 años y no estaba interesado en niñas… Creí te referías a salir del lugar porque ya no querías estar allí, por eso te acompañé hasta tu cabaña.

― Todos estos años he sido una tonta.― ella ilusionada y todo por nada.

― En verdad lo siento.― se disculpó por haberla confundido.― Me voy, tengo que ir por Kagome… Kikyou.― le habló antes de irse.― Vuelven a acercarse de nuevo a mi novia y todas se arrepentirán, algo que no saben es que mi padre es uno de los principales benefactores de la escuela, no me gusta tener que usar mi apellido para conseguir las cosas, pero...― se acercó hasta Kikyou, quedando a pocos centímetros y la miró amenazante.― No dudaré en pedirle un favor y se las expulsaran a todas.

― No podrías.― dijo con un hilo de voz.

― Pruébame.― le retó antes de irse.

 **…**

Salía de su segunda sesión de terapia, había sido intensa, casi entra en shock al recordar hundirse en la piscina, pero al concentrarse y enfocar a Inuyasha, se calmó, él se había convertido en su salvavidas, su ancla a la realidad. En la sala de espera, ya estaba Inuyasha esperándola y corrió para abrazarlo.

― ¡Yasha!

― ¿Qué tal tu sesión?

― Dice que va a tratar un miedo a la vez y que con apoyo, pronto podré controlarlo, elegí que primero sea a la piscina.

― ¿No sería mejor el de los relámpagos o alturas?― no había piscinas a cada esquina.

― La temporada de lluvias pronto va a acabar, a las alturas lo tengo más controlado y quiero ese porque... Quiero poder ir contigo a nadar en el verano.― dijo sonrojada, había admitido que quería pasar las vacaciones con su novio.

― Yo también quiero pasar el verano contigo, pero podemos ir a otro lado.

― Lo sé, pero también es una meta que me propuse.

― Entonces será como quieras.― le dio un pequeño en los labios y salieron de la clínica.

― Antes que se me olvide, la próxima semana el psicólogo quiere hablar contigo.

― ¿Para qué?

― Darte instrucciones de cómo ayudarme más.

― Con gusto haré eso.― a lo lejos se escuchó un trueno e Inuyasha sacó su reproductor mp3.― Todo está bien, colócate los audífonos hasta que lleguemos al cine, allí no escucharas la tormenta.― Kagome asintió, el cine estaba a la vuelta y con Inuyasha a su lado, no tenía que temer.

Aún quedaba mucho camino para que las fobias de Kagome desaparecieran, pero Inuyasha estaría a su lado ayudándola. Él era consciente que el próximo año se graduaba, pero si todo iba como tenía planeado, le pediría a su novia que se fueran a vivir juntos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **01/03/2016**

 **Todo por ahora, espero que les gustase lo que leyeron y gracias por entrar.**

* * *

 **¡Perdón! ¡En verdad mil disculpas! No me di cuenta que le faltaba una pequeña parte (cuando Inuyasha enfrenta a Kikyou), estoy segura que fue lo último que escribí, pero tal vez no se guardó correctamente o no se que hice. Perdonar mi despiste.**

 **10/03/2016**


	2. Extra

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net " , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

Primero, disculpas por haber subido el capítulo anterior con un error (me "comí" una parte). Ya lo corregí y en compensación les traigo este pequeño extra.

* * *

 **Extra.**

La recamara de dos pequeños estaba iluminada por la luz de una lámpara, la lluvia caía con fuerza en el exterior, el viento agitaba las ventanas cerradas y se escuchaba un silbido. Un fuerte trueno se escuchó y un par de ojitos miel pertenecientes a una pequeña de cuatro años, se abrieron con susto. Abrazó a su conejo de peluche e intentó volver a dormir pero un golpeteo en la ventana la alertó, se armó de valor y observó a la ventana frente a su cama, no había nada, miró a su lado izquierdo y en la cama continua, estaba su hermano durmiendo. Un nuevo sonido llegó a sus oídos, un crujido.

― Tadashi.― le llamó casi en un susurro a su mellizo.― Tadashi.― habló más fuerte.

― ¿Qué?― habló medio dormido.

― Escuché algo en la ventana.

― Es el viento.― dijo al ser una de las explicaciones que le daba su mamá.

― ¿Me puedo dormir contigo?― pidió esperanzada, su cama le parecía muy grande.

Tadashi la observó, en verdad que estaba asusta y su deber como buen hermano mayor era cuidarla. Asintió y Shiori se alistó para bajar de la cama, pero al ver el suelo se arrepintió.

― Hay algo bajo la cama.

― Ya voy.― se levantó y fue hasta la cama de su hermana.― Vuelve a dormir, solo es viento, llueve muy fuerte.― dijo al acomodarse junto a su hermana.

Un estruendo más fuerte se escuchó y la luz en la recámara se apagó un instante. Los mellizos se miraron, se tomaron de las manos y esperaron a ver si algo más pasaba, la luz se encendió nuevamente y suspiraron aliviados.

― Ya volvió.― dijo aliviado Tadashi, él no le temía a los monstruos o a los truenos, pero si a la oscuridad.

― Tadashi, algo está bajo tu cama.― ella podía ver una silueta, observándola.

― No es nada, solo, no mires.

Un nuevo rayo cayó, los perros aullaron con dolor y luego con desesperación, eso puso a ambos niños alerta.

― No llores Shiori, voy a encender la luz.― una vez que encendiera la luz, podían ir a la habitación de sus padres.

― Hay un monstruo, te comerá.― dijo para detenerlo.

― No hay monstruos.

Tadashi estaba por bajar de la cama, cuando la luz se extinguió. Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos, no luz no volvía y un "tic tic tic" se escuchaba contra la ventana.

― ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!― gritaron los mellizos a todo pulmón.

En menos de treinta segundos, la puerta se abría y su padre entraba, iluminando la recamara con una linterna.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó preocupado al verlos a ambos en la misma cama.

― Se apagó la luz.― señaló Tadashi.

― Yo escuché un monstruo.― explicó Shiori.

― Tranquilos, aquí estoy, tengan la linterna.― dijo al sentarse en la cama, junto a ellos.― No pasa nada, no hay monstruos.

― Yo lo vi, está bajo la cama de Tadashi y otros quieren entrar por la ventana.― hablaba con miedo la menor.

― ¿Todo bien?― preguntó Kagome al entrar, al escuchar gritar a sus pequeños de inmediato se despertó, pero sin duda, Inuyasha era quien tenía mejores reflejos, para cuando ella se levantó, él ya no estaba.

― Se espantaron, ven aquí para que le muestre a Shiori que no hay monstruos.― pidió Inuyasha y Kagome se sentó en la cama en medio de ambos niños.

― ¡No papá!― pidió Shiori al verlo hincarse.

― Tranquila, solo es un peluche, sus ojos brillan en la oscuridad.― dijo al sacar el pulpo morado de su hija.― Y el sonido que escuchan en la ventana es el granizo golpeando con el vidrio.

― Y tú Tadashi, ¿Ya estas mejor?― preguntó Kagome al pequeño que se aferraba a la linterna.

― No me gusta que se vaya la luz.

― No hay porque temerle a la oscuridad, papá y yo estamos cerca, ya vieron lo rápido que llegó.― los mellizos lo pensaron un momento, su mamá tenía razón, solo gritaron una vez.

― Papá... ¿Y si los monstruos se fueron al verte? Ellos deben tenerte miedo.― dijo Shiori ante esa posibilidad.

― Ahora vuelvo.― dijo Inuyasha antes de salir de la habitación, era momento de darles sus obsequios.

― Mamá ¿Le temes a algo?― preguntó Tadashi.

― Hace mucho me aterraban las alturas, la piscina y los truenos.

― ¿Ya no?― sí su madre ya no les tenía miedo, entonces ellos podían superar sus miedos.

― No, su padre me ayudó a no temerles.

― ¿Él le teme a algo?― preguntó Shiori, siempre había visto a su papá como un súper héroe y ellos, no temían a nada.

― No estoy segura.― lo medito profundamente, Inuyasha siempre se mostraba valiente ante todo, pero había algo.― Ya se ha que.― dijo recibiendo toda la atención de sus pequeños.― A perdernos, por eso nos cuida mucho.

― Ya volví.― dijo Inuyasha al llegar con algo en sus manos, por la falta de luz, no se distinguía qué era.― Shiori, esto es para ti, repele a los monstruos.― le dio un atomizador a su hija, la botella decía "Repelente anti-monstruos" y tenía una gran equis sobre el dibujo de un ogro peludo de ojos saltones y seis ojos.― Rocía un poco antes de dormir y no aparecerán.― apretó la boquilla y salió un agradable olor a moras.

― ¿En verdad?― preguntó Shiori con ojitos de ilusión.

― Claro que sí, ya es hora de dormir de nuevo.

― No ha regresado la luz.― dijo Tadashi al mirar su lámpara de noche.

― No hay problema, esto es para ti.― Inuyasha le mostró una lámpara _Baymax_ a su hijo.― Usa baterías, la dejas conectada durante el día y en la noche no se apaga aún si hay un apagón.― explicó al encenderla, lo bueno es que la había dejado cargando un día anterior.― Tadashi sonrió y sujetó con ambas manos su nueva lámpara.

― Ahora, a dormir.― dijo Kagome al levantarse y arropar a los mellizos en la cama de Shiori.― Ya aminoró la lluvia y no escucharán sonidos raros.

Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaron en el dormitorio de sus hijos hasta que se quedaron dormidos, con suerte, no se despertarían hasta el amanecer.

― ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea del repelente anti-monstruos? ¿Y cuándo compraste la lámpara?― preguntó Kagome al meterse en la cama junto a su esposo.

― El repelente, Internet; la lámpara, la vi hace unos días en una tienda y no dude en comprarla.

― Eres el mejor papá.― se estiró y besó a su esposo, pero justo en ese momento se escuchó un trueno y una nueva tormenta iniciaba.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Inuyasha al sentir temblar a su esposa.

― Nada.― contestó al bajar la mirada y tomar el torso de su esposo como almohada.

― ¿Te dio miedo?― hace mucho que Kagome no se espantaba por los truenos.

― Claro que no, solo me tomó por sorpresa.― dio por excusa al sentirse avergonzada, pero de inmediato se sintió abrazada.― Bueno, tal vez un poco.

― Entonces voy a tener que abrazarte hasta que deje de llover.

Kagome sonrió, no se podía quejar de eso, en ocasiones tener miedo tenía sus ventajas.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero les gustase y muchas gracias por sus lindos mensajes, favoritos y seguidores.**

 **15/03/2016**


End file.
